


Suho's Xmas. Служба невыполненных желаний

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Не все детские желания можно исполнить. Иногда для этого требуется время. Если вы вдруг чихнете, когда вам на нос упадет снежинка, будьте готовы встретиться с рождественским эльфом, который вспомнит ваше невыполненное желание и поможет с ним разобраться. Или не поможет, смотря какой эльф вас навестит.P. S. Остерегайтесь людей в черном.





	Suho's Xmas. Служба невыполненных желаний

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках Suho Christmas fest для пабликов EXO • Suho | slash • fanfiction (vk.com/suho_slash) и OVERDOSE (vk.com/overdosepb) 
> 
> Письмо:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c625516/v625516403/1156f/TyAML5WoX4A.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c625516/v625516403/11566/N3KECUmpywY.jpg

Снег падает пушистыми хлопьями, сразу же превращаясь в капельки воды. Чунмён становится похож на мокрого щеночка из-за слипшегося меха на капюшоне, пока бежит от университета к остановке. Он почти не видит куда идет, приходится постоянно оглядываться, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит с боков. Решив, что намокшие волосы будут меньшим злом, чем несчастный случай из-за ограниченного обзора, Чунмён снимает капюшон. Мир сразу становится лучше.

Он часто моргает, чтобы сбросить с ресниц снег. У Чунмёна щекочет в носу, и он начинает оглушительно чихать, проклиная приближающуюся простуду. Ему на кончик носа падает снежинка, мгновенно тая. Он машет головой, чихая, и капля стекает.

— Спасибо, что воспользовались Службой невыполненных желаний. — Чунмён удивленно вертит головой, подозревая, что обращаются к нему. Рядом обнаруживается странный парень, будто фанат ЛВЧ, в черном костюме и солнцезащитных очках, на которых даже не образуются капельки воды. — Я ваш менеджер, меня зовут Кай.

Чунмён может только глубокомысленно сказать «Э». Он не понимает, про какие желания говорит парень, и к чему это относится. Все желания Чунмёна уже выполнены — самые страшные зачеты сданы, остальное не так важно.

— Сегодня, в честь кануна Рождества, мы проводим акцию: выполняем ваши желания совершенно бесплатно! — продолжает трещать Кай. — Скажите ваше имя, и я найду письмо в базе данных.  
— Ким Чунмён… Стойте, какое письмо?

В руках парня сосредотачивается рой белых снежинок и появляется планшет прямо из воздуха. Он тыкает в экран пальцами и зачитывает текст:

— Дорогой мой, любимый, волшебный Санта Клаус! Спасибо, что в прошлом году подарил мне фортепиано. А теперь у меня к тебе еще одна просьба: подари мне квартиру. Ну очень надо! Мама каждый день говорит, что выкинет твой прошлый подарок. Но как я стану самым лучшим музыкантом, если не буду играть каждый день? Поэтому мне нужно место, где никто не будет мешать заниматься. А квартира очень хорошо для такого подходит. Целую и верю! Я был самым-самым послушным в этом году!

Чунмён раскрывает рот, силясь понять, что Кай прочитал. Возможно, он и писал когда-то давно письмо Санте, возможно просил квартиру, но как тогда этот парень узнал про него, это раз, и что за чертовщина творится, это два. Чунмён выхватывает планшет и пролистывает документ с текстом и фотографией самого письма. Не остается никаких сомнений, что это писал он, и почерк его, и имя на конверте.

— Все верно? — уточняет Кай.  
— Да. Но как?! — удивляется Чунмён, не желая отдавать гаджет. — Кто ты такой?  
— Менеджер по выполнению невыполненных желаний, — гордо заявляет парень. — Специальная служба Санта Клауса.   
— Это какая-то шутка? Все же знают, что Санты не существует.  
— А вот и неправда! — дуется менеджер, отнимая таки планшет. — То, что взрослые в него не верят, не мешает ему делать свою работу. Иначе откуда у детей берутся игрушки?  
— Родители покупают, — пожимает плечами Чунмён, незаметно отступая в сторону. — Разве не для этого придумали письма Санте, чтобы знать, что ребенок хочет?  
— Тогда откуда у меня твое письмо? — ехидно спрашивает менеджер.

Чунмён хочет сказать, что вариантов куча, но поразмыслив, не может предложить ни одного адекватного. Попросил у его мамы письмо для розыгрыша? Или куда-то эти отправленные письма все же попадали, и Кай имеет к этому отношение? Да и зачем ему разыгрывать простого студента, они даже не знакомы.

— Слушай, Санта Клаус существует. — Менеджер приближается, заставляя Чунмёна наклониться, и таинственным шепотом говорит: — Он живет на изнанке мира и творит чудеса.   
— Зачем?   
— Так устроен мир, — разводит руками Кай. — Детская радость дорогого стоит, это очень хорошая энергия для поддержания равновесия.  
— Мне кажется, ты псих, — замечает Чунмён, отходя подальше. — Давай разойдемся и забудем эту встречу, хорошо?

Парень снимает очки, пристально глядя прямо в глаза. Его собственные похожи на ледышки без зрачка. Яркие, снежные, покрытые инеем они выделяются на темной коже, пробирая до мурашек.

— Я должен выполнить желание, раз ты меня вызвал, — отвечает Кай, сменяя интонацию с заискивающей на недоброжелательную. — Ты хотел квартиру? Это проще простого. Сейчас твое желание исполнится.

Их окутывает рой белых снежинок, и Чунмён не успевает заметить, как оказывается на перекресте около своего дома. А ведь от университета ехать несколько остановок на автобусе. Он не понимает, как такое могло произойти. Но, что самое странное, на проезжей части стоит его мама, в фартуке и перчатках, как будто бы выбежала из дома, бросив делать кимчи. На зеленый спокойно едет грузовик, Чунмён хочет позвать маму, предупредить, но почему-то не может пошевелиться. Его держит Кай, окутав все тело снежинками. И точно так же женщина стоит без движения, ее ноги прикованы снежными веревками, а водитель несется прямо на нее. На глазах у Чунмёна его маму сбивает грузовик.

— Ну все, квартира теперь твоя, можешь не благодарить, — со злой ухмылкой говорит Кай и испаряется.

Чунмён падает на колени, не в силах собраться и что-либо сделать. Водитель грузовика подбегает к его маме, вокруг собирается толпа, вдалеке слышится сирена скорой. За что это ему? Он просто студент, изучает музыку, собирается стать композитором. Живет вдвоем с мамой, самым любимым и дорогим человеком. И что за мистический ирод посмел вмешаться в их жизнь!

— Добрый день, вы чихнули со снежинкой на носу. Это активизировало программу выполнения невыполненных желаний. Я — менеджер по общению с хозяевами невыполненных желаний, Крис. Извините за задержку, чем могу помочь? — Слышит Чунмён рядом с собой.

Он оборачивается и видит высокого парня в красной дутой куртке с белым мехом с длинным красным шарфом. На нем, так же, как и на Кае, не остаются снежинки, но он глаза под очками не прячет. Вокруг него порхает голубая пыль, и в руках он сжимает белый планшет.

— Ты! — Вскакивает Чунмён. — Верни все как было!  
— Простите, что? — переспрашивает парень, наклоняя голову.  
— Один из вас уже приходил, и смотри, что стало!

Чунмён разворачивает визави к происшествию и тычет пальцем.

— Из-за него сбили мою маму! Он сказал, что выполнит мое старое желание, и вот что вышло. А мне это уже не нужно!  
— Как вас зовут? — прерывает его Крис.  
— Ким Чунмён! Что, трудно было у того придурка спросить?!  
— Судя по тому, что произошел несчастный случай, наш офис не имеет к происшествию никакого отношения, — безэмоционально говорит парень, работая с планшетом. — Вам не повезло встретить Менеджера по неправильному выполнению невыполненных желаний, это их прямая обязанность — вредить людям.  
— Чего? Какой еще менеджер по неправильному выполнению? Что за бред вообще?!

Чунмён притягивает Криса за воротник, хотя тот гораздо выше, и продолжает орать, чтобы тот все исправил. Какое они имеют право вмешиваться в чужую жизнь! Несмотря на каменное лицо, глаза Криса полны сочувствия, и, в отличие, опять же, от ледышек Кая, теплые, с золотыми искорками, как горячий чай.

— Спасите мою маму, пожалуйста, — почти шепчет в конце тирады Чунмён.

Он всхлипывает и утыкается в куртку парня, уже не сдерживаясь.

— Сочувствую, но желание исполнено, — говорит Крис, стряхивая растаявший снег с его волос. — Единственное, за что можно уцепиться, это тяжелые последствия, но обычно выполненные желание не отменяют.  
— Но так же нечестно, — шмыгает носом Чунмён.  
— Для равновесия честно.   
— Что за равновесие такое? Кай тоже про него говорил.

Крис отстраняется и смотрит в сторону. Скорая увозит маму Чунмёна, и не понятно, что с ней.

— По уставу не положено вмешиваться, но мне кажется, что Кай немного переборщил, — говорит парень. — Но я смогу тебе помочь, только если ты не побоишься пойти на изнанку мира.  
— Я уже поверил в Санту, его неправильных эльфов, которые неправильно выполняют желания, так что делай что нужно.

Крис кивает и крепко прижимает Чунмёна к себе. Голубая пыль начинает быстро кружиться, и вот уже ничего не видно, только красную куртку менеджера. Когда пелена спадает, перед парнями предстает ровное белоснежное поле. Снег блестит и переливается, хотя никакого солнца не видно. Вдалеке стоят неприметные белые кубы из снежных кирпичей. Но Чунмён удивляется не перемещению неизвестно куда, а саням, запряженным двумя полярными медведями.

— Мишки? А почему не олени? — только и может он спросить.   
— Оленей повысили, и они отказались заниматься простыми перевозками. Нам еще повезло, мне до телепорта пришлось добираться на пингвинах, поэтому опоздал, — ворчит Крис.   
— Пингвины? Медведи? Антарктика? Северный полюс? Я ничего не понимаю.  
— Тебя только это заботит? — ухмыляется Крис, забираясь в сани. — А предыдущие вопросы уже не интересуют?  
— Я, кажется, запутался, — неуверенно отвечает Чунмён, подходя к саням.

Он не решается никак забраться, поэтому менеджеру приходится затащить его за шиворот. Медведи без всяких указаний трогают, не торопясь, везя сани к кубам.

— Для только что столкнувшегося с неизвестной для людей стороной нашего мира, ты выглядишь адекватным, — замечает Крис.  
— Это от шока, — оправдывается Чунмён. — Сам подумай, сначала появляется парень в черном, обещает исполнить мое желание, делает это неправильно, как я понял, нарочно, у меня на глазах маму сбивает машина, а потом являешься ты и говоришь, что желание отменить нельзя.   
— Мне сложно мыслить человеческими категориями, — качает головой менеджер. — Объективно, ты должен продолжать ругаться и все в том же духе, нас этому учили. Практически, чаще получается, что люди игнорируют наше появление.  
— А почему вы приходите-то? Тыкаете в первого попавшегося человека и насильно исполняете его мечты? А если он уже не хочет этого?  
— Вот поэтому мы и называемся менеджерами по общению с хозяевами, — поясняет Крис. — Мы сначала выясняем, надо оно, или не надо, а потом делаем. Это «неправильщикам» все равно, им лишь бы нагадить. И появляемся мы не перед всеми подряд, а только когда человек чихает, и у него на носу лежит снежинка.

Чунмёна передергивает. Он как раз собирался опять чихнуть, небольшая истерика растопила сопли, и насморк решил взять свое. Шмыгнув пару раз носом, Чунмён поджимает плечи и зарывается в воротник — температура заметно ниже, чем в Сеуле.

— Мир, который видят люди — это Солнечная система, планеты, звезды и так далее, — начинает рассказ Крис. — Знаешь теорию большого взрыва? Никогда не задумывался, из чего расширяется Вселенная? Раскрыть тайны мироздания я не имею прав, но ты можешь сам догадаться. Это место — изнанка мира, обратная сторона Вселенной.   
— Стоп. Это же ненаучно. Наверное, — неуверенно возражает Чунмён.   
— Ваши физики еще не добрались до основ, да и вряд ли что-либо смогут узнать.  
— А как же то, что я вижу? Ты же человек. Похож, по крайней мере.  
— А каким ты меня видишь? Мы не имеем реальной внешности, мы просто проекция того, что человек когда-то увидел. Возможно, где-то ходит парень с такой же внешностью, какую ты видишь сейчас, — ехидно улыбается Крис.  
— Так, ладно. А медведи? Пингвины? Это тоже ты из моей головы взял? — докапывается Чунмён.   
– Проекция реального мира. Это оказалось удобнее, чем придумывать что-то с нуля.

Чунмён стонет и складывается пополам, силясь переварить услышанное.

— Ладно, товарищ эльф китайской наружности, под два метра ростом, блондин с черными бровями, одетый как Санта, только современно, причем здесь физика, когда у нас тут проблема детских желаний?

Крис опять ухмыляется (Чунмён сомневается, что тот на самом деле ухмыляется, это ведь проекция его подсознания) и довольный собой разваливается в санях. Однообразный пейзаж нарушается только приближающимися кубами, оказавшимися на деле зданиями без окон.

— Санта — это собирательный образ. Санта Клаус, Йоулупукки, Шэндань Лаожэнь, Пер Ноэль, Дядо Мраз, Чисхан — это все имена одного духа, — поясняет он. — Людские желания имеют страшную силу, положительную, если они исполняются, и отрицательную, если нет. Энергия, высвобождаемая при выполнении, может влиять на расширение Вселенной. Тут важно добиться равновесия, чтобы расширение происходило с постоянной скоростью, иначе она начнет сворачиваться обратно и все погибнет.   
— Теперь понятно, почему не отменяют исполненное, — вздыхает Чунмён. — Без шансов, что маму вернут, да?  
— Возможность есть, — ободряет его Крис. — Судя по профайлу, этот Кай не учел несколько моментов. Можно будет добиться отмены, если слишком много отрицательной энергии высвободилось.

Медведи останавливаются и утробно рычат. Чунмён вываливается из саней и вцепляется в менеджера, чтобы не упасть. Он практически на буксире преодолевает глубокие сугробы, зачерпывая снег в ботинки. К слову, Крис тоже проваливается.

На входе Чунмён получает пропуск с омелой. Он семенит за широко шагающим Крисом по лабиринту коридоров. Внутри здание кажется больше, чем снаружи. Чунмён решает не спрашивать, чтобы не навлечь на себя очередную лекцию по физике. Он музыкант, а не ученый. 

— Сейчас зайдем к логистам, найдем твое письмо как вещественное доказательство, — информирует его Крис.  
— Логисты? Менеджеры? Это бред моего воображения, или вы у людей скопировали? А как же рождественские эльфы — помощники Санта Клауса? И у остальных, Йолопуки к примеру, свои же заморочки?  
— Йоулупукки, — поправляет почти парень, но абстрактный дух. — Повторю, мы — проекция реального мира. Было время эльфов — были эльфами. Человечество повзрослело, и мы провели ребрендинг.  
— Можно мне думать про тебя, как про эльфа? — просит Чунмён. — Когда ты «менеджер», мне не по себе чуть-чуть.

Крис смеривает его уничтожающим взглядом. Пожевав губы, он кивает.

— Но «менеджер» звучит более зрело, — ворчит он.

Они заходят в помещение, похожее на какой-то офис. Два стола с компьютерами и трое «людей», занимающихся явно не работой. За ними дверь с табличкой «Хранилище». На столах, под столами, на полках коробки с письмами. Двое эльфов в красных колпаках кидаются друг в друга бумажками, один угрожает канцелярским ножом, а третий чешет на голове маленькие оленьи рожки, играясь в планшет. 

— Ёль, Бекон! — зовет их Крис. — Вы офигели?

Вышеназванные прекращают играться и вскакивают со своих мест, склонившись в поклоне. «Олененок» не обращает внимание на переполох.

— Сяо Лу! Тебя здесь быть не должно, — продолжает разборки Крис.  
— У них есть генератор, — отвечает «олень», показывая провод, подсоединенный к планшету.  
— А я говорил, переходи на IOS, он не так сильно энергию жрет.  
— Мне Android роднее, — отмахивается Сяо Лу.  
— Опять не захотели придумывать с нуля, — уже не удивляется Чунмён.  
— В точку, — кивает Крис. — Кстати, вот он — северный олень. — Указывает на Сяо Лу. — Ничего не делает целыми днями, а сколько наглости.  
— Дел нет, посадочная полоса проверена, дай отдохнуть! — огрызается олень  
— Вот поэтому мы и передвигаемся на медведях, пингвинах, и других животных.

Чунмён не может сдержаться и не потрогать рожки. Он никогда раньше живых оленей не видел, и поэтому ему кажется странным, что рога как будто бы бархатные. Они мягкие и очень нежные.

— Щекотно! — взвизгивает Сяо Лу, подскакивая на стуле и чуть не сбивая Чунмёна.  
— Повезло, что он их недавно скинул, а то со старыми в коридоры не пролазил, — замечает, кажется, Ёль.  
— А что здесь человек делает? — уточняет, уже абсолютно точно, Бекон. 

Поначалу эти двое показались Чунмёну одинаковыми. Но приглядевшись, он понимает, что один явно больше, а второй тоньше. У Ёля глаза нараспашку таращатся, а у Бекона они с хитринкой. Но уши у обоих топорщатся. 

— Найдите мне письмо Ким Чунмёна. Оно в выполненных. Живее, пока отмену сделать еще можно, — командует Крис.

Эльфы синхронно кивают головами и утыкаются в мониторы. Через пару мгновений Бекон пишет что-то на листочке и отдает его Ёлю. Он встает, доставая ключи из ящика, и подзывает Криса с Чунмёном. Открыв дверь «Хранилища», Ёль заводит их в секции и, сверяясь с бумажкой, ищет нужный ящик.

В помещении адский мороз. Чунмён это чувствует, еще даже не переступив порог. Туда его затаскивает Крис, почти силком. Дрожь пробирает до костей, изо рта валит густой пар, и он не понимает, зачем ему тут находиться, если Ёль сам все найдет. Неожиданно Крис оборачивает шею Чунмёна в свой шарф, закутав его с носом. От шерсти идет тепло, и он бубнит благодарности, пока еще не справляясь с цокающими зубами.

Ёль достает ящик и протягивает его Чунмёну.

— Ты должен сам взять, такие правила.

Он перебирает дрожащими пальцами чужие письма, пока не находит конверт со своим именем. Чунмён вытаскивает письмо, которое на мгновение светится красным, и едва не падает, от прошедшего по венам толчка энергии.

— О как шибануло, — комментирует Ёль. — Точно отменять надо, тем более красный сигнал.  
— Вытаскиваем его, — говорит Крис. — Люди слишком хрупкие, чтобы выдерживать эту температуру.  
— Ну, почему, — возражает эльф, — полярники как-то живут.

Ёль получает подзатыльник. Вдвоем они тащат Чунмёна под руки, едва не сбивая все углы. В сортировочной их уже ждет Бекон с горячим кофе. 

— Крис, заполни бумаги сразу, пока твой человек греется, — просит эльф. 

Чунмён наблюдает, как его сопровождающий подписывает ворох бумаг, а эльфы не успевают их сканировать. Он уже ничему не удивляется, уверенный в том, что хуже быть не может. 

— Итого, у вас осталось сорок пять минут. — Ёль высчитывает что-то на обычном калькуляторе. — Сначала нужно к «правовикам» зайти и заявление подать, но это же уйма времени.  
— Да, запара, — соглашается Крис. — Если бы желание было в другой категории, то было бы куда удобнее.   
— Это потому что был красный свет? — спрашивает Чунмён.  
— Нет, красный — это значит много энергии, ее перебор, — поясняет Бекон. — Время, за которое можно отменить исполненное желание, зависит от категории, в которую письмо первоначально попало. Твое было из «Личное. Крупное. Взрослое». 

Эльфы начинают вслух думать, как лучше поступить. Они никак не укладывались во время, да и эти споры его не добавляли. Чунмён мнет в руках письмо, не желая на него смотреть

— Кто тебе Рождество испоганил? — тихо спрашивает Сяо Лу, пока его никто не замечает.  
— Кай, — вздыхает Чунмён, грея нос в кружке.

Олень нагло отбирает кофе и мило улыбается.

— Ей, Крис. Если купишь мне на Земле холодный американо, могу подбросить, — подает голос Сяо Лу и выпивает остатки напитка.   
— Чтобы оленятина, да сама предложила помощь, — подозрительно щурится эльф. — Где-то сошла лавина или у нас появился снежный человек в упряжке?  
— Ой, вредина, — фыркает олень. — Какая разница, пользуйся, пока я предлагаю.  
— Крис, давай ты потом подумаешь, а сейчас будем действовать. Раз времени мало, — неуверенно просит Чунмён. 

Сяо Лу издает победный вопль и подхватывает парней под руки. Эльфы не успевают попрощаться, а их выносит из кабинета вслед за оленем. Сяо Лу скачет быстро и широко, разгоняясь до невероятной скорости. Стены проносятся мимо Чунмёна, он почти не различает проходящих мимо сотрудников. Но то, что он не может сосредоточиться, открывает перед ним их истинный облик: человекоподобные сгустки переливающегося перламутром дыма. Эти субстанции расплываются из-за скорости Сяо Лу, но это их не сбивает.

Олень подпрыгивает высоко-высоко. Чунмён ждет столкновения с потолком. Вместо этого они пролетают сквозь крышу и зависают в пространстве. Их засыпает снег, из которого построен куб, Чунмёну страшно разжать руки и стряхнуть его, так сильно он вцепился в Сяо Лу. Олень поджимает ноги и приземляется на ребро здания, с силой отталкиваясь и устремляясь в сторону другого куба. Крис собран и на вид спокойно переносит этот вид транспорта, а Чунмёна мотает из стороны в сторону. 

Чувство полета невероятное. Он никогда раньше такого не испытывал. Удивительная свобода и ощущение невесомости переполняют Чунмёна. Ровно до той секунды, как он смотрит вниз. Под ними белоснежная взлетная полоса, такие же олени, как Сяо Лу, бегают туда-сюда и крутятся вокруг огромных саней. Эльфы таскают огромные мешки, олени проверяют непонятно откуда взявшиеся двигатели, работа кипит. Чунмён осознает, насколько они высоко, что все остальные кажутся не больше ладони. Его крик, наверное, пронзает всю округу, уж работяги отвлеклись-то точно.

Соседний куб неумолимо приближается, а Сяо Лу все больше разгоняется.

— Прекрати думать о гравитации! Ты нас топишь! — кричит Крис, каким-то образом отвешивая пинок Чунмёну.

Он старается не думать о падении, а думать о невесомости, о полете, как о плавании, но они все равно пробивают крышу. 

— Тьфу, если хотите прижучить Кая, то обращайтесь к Дио, — отплевываясь, советует Сяо Лу. 

Крис вытаскивает Чунмёна из сугроба и благодарно кивает. Олень выпрыгивает наверх, и вокруг них тут же собираются уборщики. Дыра в потолке заделывается мгновенно.

— Вот поэтому я и не люблю оленей, — ворчит в пустоту эльф.  
— А почему вы не используете автомобили? — интересуется Чунмён. — Вон, там сани были, вроде без оленей, сами должны ехать.  
— Так это сани Санты. Нефть здесь не вырабатывается, поэтому используют для них альтернативные источники, а их на всех не хватит.   
— Зачем тогда олени?   
— Например, Сяо Лу — диспетчер перевозок по азиатскому региону. Еще есть олени рангом пониже, они механики, инженеры, смотрители взлетной полосы и так далее. И, кстати, Санта сам подарки не раздает. Это опять-таки делаем мы. Экипаж саней состоит из трех членов: эльф и два оленя. У нас это который год Лэй, который постоянно путает подарки, и его странные олени Сюмин и Чен. 

Покивав, будто все понял, Чунмён опять идет хвостиком за эльфом. Этот куб ничем не отличается от предыдущего, только эльфы все какие-то поголовно низкие. То ли у его подсознания кончились клевые парни, то ли его подсознание опять не при чем. 

Они останавливаются у двери с табличкой «Консультация по правовым вопросам и контактам с менеджерами по неправильному выполнению невыполненных желаний». Вздохнув, Крис заходит первый.

— Доброго времени, — громко здоровается он. — Мне нужен Дио, можете подсказать, где он.

Чунмён по звукам сначала решил, что за дверью офис с множеством столов, где сидят множество эльфов и печатают на клавиатуре. К его удивлению, внутри оказывается действительно офис, но с одним единственным эльфом, который мельтешит между тремя или четырьмя столами и успевает выполнять какую-то работу. 

— Чего надо? — злобно спрашивает карлик, помахав перед ними бейджиком. Это и был искомый Дио.  
— Нам нужно заверить неправильно выполненное желание и подписать отмену, — докладывает Крис.  
— Ничего делать не буду, — огрызается Дио, даже не посмотрев в их сторону.

Крис запрокидывает голову и вздыхает. Зачем тогда Сяо Лу послал их к этому менеджеру?

— Эти, кстати, гномами были, поэтому имеют плохой характер и тяжелую руку, — поясняет эльф. — Уважаемый, — снова обращается к Дио. — Это срочно, и буквально вопрос жизни и смерти. Может погибнуть женщина.

Гном оборачивает и сверлит взглядом сначала Криса потом Чунмёна. Тому становится не по себе от ярких черных глаз, пронзающих насквозь. 

— Нет времени, — отрезает Дио.

Эльф рычит чуть слышно и смотрит на часы. Там большими цифрами отмеряется время, которое у них осталось. Чунмёну кажется, что Сяо Лу не стал бы просто так советовать Дио после того, как услышал про Кая. 

— Извините. — Он пробует отвлечь гнома. — Понимаете, мою маму сбила машина.

Мимо него проносится суровый вихрь Дио.

— Мое желание неправильно истолковали, да я вообще эту квартиру уже не хотел.

Гном даже не смотрит в его сторону.

— Кай тогда что-то сильно разозлился и устроил аварию…  
— Ты сказал Кай!? — срывается на нечеловеческий голос Дио.

Чунмён с Крисом отшатываются назад, пугаясь такой реакции.

— Что этот паршивец опять сделал?! Человека убил? Дай сюда письмо!

Гном быстро просматривает бумаги, периодически кивая. Он складывает все в папку, добавляет несколько своих бумажек и лезет в ящик стола. Дио достает мелок и чертит на полу круг. «Мелок от тараканов», — зачем-то думает Чунмён, и тут же появляется соответствующая обертка.

— Пошли, — командует Дио, занося ногу над чертой.  
— Куда?   
— Морду бить.

Чунмён зажмуривается и сжимает руку Криса, чтобы не потеряться. Он не понял ничего, но Дио согласился помочь, это главное. Шагнув в круг за эльфом и гномом, Чунмён слышит мат, тупые удары, чей-то смех и скулеж. Открыв глаза, он видит в первую очередь Дио, избивающего Кая папкой. Чунмён бросается на помощь, даже на секунду оттесняя воинственного гнома. Заехать Каю по яйцам ему не дают и усаживают на диванчик к другому парню в черном, ржущему над коллегой. 

— Так, сначала заявление! — вспоминает Дио и подсовывает бумагу. — Пиши: «Я отказываюсь от выполненного желания в силу того, что примененные методы не соответствуют заявленным условиям. Прошу исключить мое письмо из реестра по причине неактуальности желания». Дата, подпись.

Чунмён автоматически дописывает, удивляясь, что с него еще и заявление стребовали. Отдав бумагу, он остается сидеть на месте, вдруг про «морду бить» Дио говорил фигурально. Крис и гном подписывают заявление. Эльф облегченно вздыхает и хочет уже распрощаться, но ему не дают вставить и слова.

— Кай, мерзавец! Я тебя предупреждал, чтобы ты больше не нарушал? На кол хочешь?! — орет Дио, замахиваясь первым, что попалось под руку — планшетом.  
— Мой «Яблоко», — стонет Кай, пытаясь отнять оружие. — Я не виноват, я случайно.

Рядом с Чунмёном продолжает ухохатываться второй менеджер. 

— Дайте письмо, надо печать поставить, — вспоминает он, пока сладкая парочка занята. 

Несмотря на такие же глаза-ледышки, как у Кая, этот представитель нечисти не пугает. Уж больно улыбчив и весел. Он достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака печатку и ставит поверх записи о выполнении. Письмо меняет цвет на зеленый и тут же улетучивается.

— Спасибо за ответственную работу, — кланяется Крис. — Как вас зовут, для возможных будущих контактов.  
— Осех, к вашим услугам, — шутливо кланяется менеджер. — Вы можете идти, Дио теперь все сам сделает. Из-за того, что Кай несколько раз превысил норму, к нему приставили куратора. Не хотел бы я в такой ситуации оказаться.

Осех снова смеется, и Чунмён понимает, почему его не пугает этот парень. У него глаза складываются в щелочки-полумесяцы, и ледышек почти не видно.

— Чунмён-а, ты в следующий раз будь осторожнее, ладно? — советует менеджер. 

Крис прощается со всеми и тянет Чунмёна прочь из комнаты. Обратно через круг-телепорт без Дио не получится, а тот слишком занят разборками с Каем. Выйдя на улицу, они оказываются рядом с первым кубом. Или со вторым. Чунмёну они все кажутся одинаковыми. 

Крис снимает с него пропуск и опускает в ящик. Он нажимает какую-то кнопку и из-за угла появляется собачья упряжка.

— Лучше бы пингвины, — стонет эльф.

Чунмён с визгом подбегает к великолепным хаски. Собаки с радостью дают себя погладить и сами лезут понежиться с человеком. Крису еле удается оттащить его от песиков. Закутав Чунмёна в шарф как следует, эльф сажает его в нарты, а сам встает сзади на полозья. Собаки трогают и разгоняются до приличной скорости. 

Чунмёна потряхивает на кочках, в лицо летит снег, глаза слезятся. К счастью эта гонка оказывается быстрее, чем поездка на медведях. Он выкатывается на землю и не спешит подниматься. Крис вытягивает его за капюшон и ставит на ноги, обнимая для переноса домой.

В городе наступили сумерки. Чунмён стоит в обнимку с эльфом недалеко от своего дома. На голову сыпется мелкий снежок. В его окнах горит свет, виден силуэт мамы, мечущейся на кухне. 

— Все отменилось, — наконец-то верит Чунмён.  
— Спасибо, — за что-то благодарит Крис.

Он улыбается и выглядит не таким безразличным, как в первые минуты встречи.

— Это тебя я должен благодарить, — возражает Чунмён. — Что было бы, если бы ты не помог.  
— Ты не первый человек, которого я сопровождаю на изнанку мира, — говорит эльф. — Но ты первый, кто не устраивал истерик, или мешал мне выполнять свою работу. То, что мы так быстро со всем расправились и твоя заслуга тоже. 

Чунмён краснеет от замысловатой похвалы и не хочет признаваться, что просто ничего не понял. Он и в реальном-то мире иногда ничего дальше своего носа не видел. Пытался быть рациональным, но все равно обитал в своем мире. 

— У тебя есть какое-нибудь желание? — спрашивает Крис.  
— Ты же не исполняешь желания?  
— Мне просто интересно.

Вздохнув, Чунмён зарывается носом в шарф. Он все еще теплый, магический, наверное.

— Спасибо за шарф. — Он пытается размотаться.  
— Оставь себе, — качает головой эльф. — На память.  
— Спасибо. За все спасибо.

Они неловко переминаются с ноги на ногу, не решаясь первыми разойтись.

— Ну, я пойду? У тебя, наверное, еще есть олухи, которые чихают со снежинкой на носу?   
— Иди.

Чунмён разворачивается и идет к дому. Сделав пару шагов, он оборачивается, и видит, что Крис все еще стоит. У самого подъезда Чунмён снова оборачивается и кричит:

— Я хочу влюбиться! Но это не то, что может выполнить Санта.

Он забегает внутрь, не успев услышать «Засчитано!».

— Мама, мамочка любимая! — Чунмён врывается на кухню, даже не раздевшись, только скинув ботинки. — Я так тебя люблю, ты не представляешь!   
— Мёни, насмешил. Раздевайся, сейчас стол накрою, будем Рождество праздновать.

С утра у Чунмёна начинается настоящий насморк, но без температуры. Он собирается в аптеку, не слушая наставления мамы. У него не болит голова, или что-то подобное, просто текут сопли. И у него отличное настроение, несмотря на простуду. Кажется, ему снился шикарный рождественский сон с эльфами, гномами и оленями. Только послевкусие у него какое-то грустное. Возможно, ему приснился какой-нибудь сексуальный эльф в красном костюме и пытался его соблазнить. 

Натянув пуховик, Чунмён находит в рукаве длинный толстый красный шарф. От него так и веет теплом. С шарфом возвращаются воспоминания о сне, который совсем не сон, а реальность. Как пришибленный пыльным мешком, Чунмён выходит во двор и медленно заматывается в шарф. Небо ясное, ни облачка, и никакого намека на снег. Даже не проверить, правда про снежинки или нет. Да и зачем появляться менеджерам, что правильным, что неправильным, если у него желаний невыполненных больше нет.

После похода в аптеку начинает сыпать мелкий снежок. Большая удача, давно таких снежных зим не было. Решив попытать счастья, Чунмён пытается выполнить ритуал. Он носится по двору, но снег моментально тает на коже. И чихать специально не получается. После –дцатого раза, Чунмён сдается и поворачивает к дому.

— Спасибо, что воспользовались Службой невыполненных желаний. Меня зовут Тао, я ваш менеджер.

Рядом с ним материализуется высокий парень, похожий на Кая, но в других очках и другого кроя пальто. А так — «неправильщик», как он есть.

— На пингвинах добирался? — уточняет Чунмён, на всякий случай щипая себя за запястье. Больно.

Менеджер теряется. Конечно, он не ожидал такого подвоха от человека.

— Ну, хотя бы знаю, что это не сон. А теперь проваливай.  
— А как же желание…  
— Я сейчас Дио позову, и он тебя на кол посадит!

Тао испаряется в ту же секунду. 

А Чунмён, удовлетворенный, возвращается домой в приподнятом настроении. Жаль, что Крис не явился, но, похоже эти эльфы очень плохо работают, раз ему второй раз попадается неправильный.

На лестничной клетке он долго ищет ключи. У соседей стоят коробки, видимо, наконец, заезжают. Снизу доносится шум и собачий лай. Тут же появляется маленький рыжий щенок хаски и набрасывается на Чунмёна, играясь. Он не может сдержаться перед такой прелестью и приседает, чтобы потискать. 

— Крис, фу! — говорит мягкий бас. 

Хозяин оттаскивает щенка и извиняется за игривого монстра. А Чунмёну хочется извиниться, что он пялится на обладателя такого шикарного голоса, который ему чудился во сне-который-оказался-явью. Перед ним стоит его Крис, только с черными волосами и застенчиво просит не ругаться на щенка.

— Да, это кто еще на кого напал! — неловко отшучивается Чунмён, напряженно хохоча. — Я Ким Чунмён, кстати. Ваш сосед.  
— Я знаю. Ву Ифань.  
— Помочь вещи разобрать?

И Ифань, и Чунмён чувствуют себя неловко. Особенно из-за пса, который оказался девочкой Кристиной, щенок только и делал, что путался под ногами. Ифань передает коробку с разной мелочью и говорит разобрать по разным категориям: там и канцелярские принадлежности, и какие-то фигурки, и другая дребедень, которая может быть у молодого человека. Ву говорит, что он студент, родом из Китая. Рад возможности жить в более просторной квартире, чтобы и Крис смогла поместиться. 

Чунмён достает из коробки рамку с фотографией. Сначала он решает, что у него глюки. Но на фото Ёль, Бекон, Сяо Лу без рожек, Кай и все остальные, которых он четко видел, даже Тао. Ифань-Крис посередине, самый высокий, стоят в спортивном зале и держат какой-то кубок

— Ифань, а кто это?  
— О, это мы с парнями выиграли первенство городского округа. Мы с тобой вообще-то в одном университете учимся, — смущается он чему-то.  
— А ты случайно не красился в блондина? — уточняет Чунмён.

Парень кивает и даже краснеет.

— Ты все-таки меня заметил? Только ты не подумай, что я сталкер, или что-то в этом роде, просто хотел познакомиться, а ты меня как будто не замечал. Ты мне очень сильно понравился, я только не знал, как ты к нетрадиционной ориентации относишься. И с переездом это случайно, честно, — оправдывается Ифань.

Тут настает время Чунмёна удивляться. Хотя, после изнанки мира, медведей, скачущих оленей и злобного гнома кажется, что это уже невозможно. Одно ясно — его подсознание спроецировало баскетбольную команду на эльфов. А Крису досталась внешность того, кто чаще мелькал перед глазами. 

— Минутка юмора на нашем радио, — вещает Чунмён. — Крис таки исполнил мое желание и подогнал мне парня. Давай.  
— Что давай? — не понимает Ифань.  
— Встречаться давай. Зря что ли мое подсознание тебя запомнило.

Ву ничего не понимает, это написано у него на лице. Чунмён посмеивается, в первую очередь над собой, и зовет дальше распаковывать вещи. Кристина носится по квартире радостная, продолжая мешать парням, позже они выходят за пивом и чипсами, чтобы вместе посмотреть кино.

И кто сказал, что неправильно выполненные желания – это плохо?


End file.
